


mist condensing into mushrooms

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Challenge: Theme Exchange, Community: 31_days, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himiko's rage is vast, unending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mist condensing into mushrooms

Himiko's rage is vast, unending. It sustains her through the first weeks of her grief: she must survive, and grow strong so that she might destroy Ban as utterly as he has her.

Himiko's rage is absolute, and unsustainable. It burns through her every thought, and leaves behind nothing but ashes. Himiko grows weak, and weary--she works too hard, eats too little, sleeps without rest.

Himiko's rage is familiar, comforting. It is enough to kill her, if she is not careful. Her anger, and her bitterness are all that is left to Himiko, and she can no longer survive their intensity.

Himiko's rage grows muted with the years, and simmers. Ban is no longer her every waking thought, Yamato no longer her every nightmare.

They wait, deep in the dark places of her heart, where Himiko's loss, and love, and rage turn to poison.


End file.
